Just Friends
by krankyKarkitty
Summary: John and Karkat have been friends for awhile now, and after Karkat breaks up with Sollux, John wants to take their friendship to the next level. But what will Dave think about it? Please review, even if its criticism i will still appeciate it, and if you take the time to read this 3 heart for you


"I gotta go."

"Aw come on!"

"sorry." he hung up.

You closed your laptop and flopped onto your bed. You just had an hour long Skype call with your best friend Dave. You Skype with him a lot, it's a lot easier than holding your phone up to your ear for hours. You take your glasses off and set them on the bedside table and curl up in your blanket and let your mind drift off. Tomorrow you will go with Dave to your first concert, and you are goddamn excited.

"what time is it?" yo mutter to yourself as your eyes adjust to the daylight. "Oh my god the concert is in an hour! You slip on a light blue tee-shirt and some khakis, then you slipped on your glasses and blow dried your hair. "Dad I'm leaving!" You yell to your dad as you got in your car. The concert was for My Chemical Romance because Karkat really wanted to go. You didn't mind their music, but you weren't a huge fan.

"Yo Egderp" Dave yells at you. He was sitting in the back with Karkat and his boyfriend Sollux. Sollux didn't look like he wanted to be there. You giggle at Dave and he smiles.

"Nice to see you John." Dave says

"heh thanks"

You take a seat at the chair they saved for you and scrolled through Tumblr on your phone. You laughed at the funny selfies you and Jade took. Jade was one of your really good friends, she was almost like a sister to you. Sometimes you even fought like siblings. Another friend of yours was Rose. Shes like your therapist. You go to her if you have questions.

"Egderp! Pay attention it's starting!" Karkat yells at you. You almost forgot you were at a concert!

The concert lasted awhile and afterwards you and Dave decided to go to the nearby pizzeria. You went with him and you both ordered and extra large pizza

"Save a slice for Dirk" Dave says

"OK. After this wanna go to my house and play video games?" You ask him

"Yeah sure."

"I got the new Mario Kart."

"Aw sweet!"

You and Dave finish up your pizza and go back to your house. You laughed at Dave because you were beating him at Mario Kart by a long shot. Earlier he was bragging about how good he was too. This is why you don't brag, because most of the time you end up losing.

"Well I could definitely beat you at a round of SSB!" Dave says after the race ends. We'll see about that Dave!

"Is that a challenge?" You ask.

"Yes."

"Well then challenge accepted." He chose jiggly puff and I were duck hunt dog. He was right, you lost every single battle. "You cheated." you say.

"Excuses, excuses. Oh anyway I think it's time I go home. I'll Skype you when I get back." Dave says as he walks out of your front door. "Well adios then."

30 minutes later you get the Skype call and you two talk for what seems to be hours. You get into an argument on whether or not ice cream is better than cake. You obviously chose ice cream because it looks better, tastes better, and it also has a cone to eat afterwards. You don't know why he would think of choosing cake over ice cream. After you exit the call you get a Skype call from Karkat.

"Hi Karkat, whats wrong?" You ask

"Me and Captor got into a fight, can I crash at your place for a while?" Karkat asks angrily.

"Um, sure Karkat." Having a house guest would be pretty fun

"Alright I'll be there in a minute."

You set a blanket and some pillows on the couch for Karkat to sleep on and yo secretly sneak some candy corn under his blanket hoping he will enjoy them later on. You hear a knock on your door. It must be Karkat. He stomps in and sits on the couch

"So... What happened?" You ask him.

"Apparently Sollux has been cheating on me with Aradia."

"Oh that sucks." You reply

"Yeah." Karkat mutters

"Wanna build a for and watch romcoms in it?" You suggest.

"Fine."

You two set up the fort and then Karkat picks out a cheesy romcom from your movie collection.

Near the end of the movie both of you have tears in your eyes, mostly Karkat. "Lets watch more." Karkat says, and you two end up watching about ten more movies, but eventually you got too tired and slept through half of the day. When you two finally wake up you and Karkat go too star bucks and get some lattes. You said hi to Tavros, who was sitting with Gamzee at a table. They are a really cute couple. Tavros says hi back and Gamzee pats my head. Gamzee is really tall for his age.

Karkat drove you back to pay for crashing at your house, but he isn't exactly a good driver. He swerved a lot and accidentally ran two red lights. Despite the bad driving, sometimes you wish you and Karkat were a couple like Gamzee and Tavros, but you doubt he likes you back. Maybe you should ask him out.

You walked into the house, Karkat following behind. After talking for a while Karkat says hes never seen Ghost Busters. You show him the movie and he says he hated it. How is that possible? You realize that right now is a great time to ask him out. So you do.

"Karkat?" you ask. No turning back now

"What?"

"I like you, like really like you, wanna go out?'

 **I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review I would really like it. My other fanfiction "Stole My Heart" was a test and I think it worked out so after I finish this series I might work on it. I have the tendency to start fanfics and never finish them xD im really sorry about the oneshot one if you were into that one and asked for pairing but I got bored and I know it sounds rude ;_;**


End file.
